


Just a cup of hot chocolate, please

by abrokecupoftea



Series: SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, JUST, Lee Felix is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woozi is a baby, i know i already tagged it but stil, like a lot of fluff, obscure chapter names, reader can be any gender, so much fluffff, woozi is not jealous, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: Two people meet in the rain, and they fall in love. Except, it's not as simple as that. Mostly because they're both stubborn shits and a certain red-haired devil keeps using them for entertainment purposes.Previously titled as: WOOZI COFFEE SHOP! AU
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Series: SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. RAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ this is Cup/lovable with my first ever fanfic on AO3!  
> I tried to make the reader apply to everyone, so please tell me if there are any problems with that!  
> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Also: this is my work don’t take it.
> 
> Edit: Playlist is up (Spotify Link)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ylzhiObX9yuMZXgCuA3HR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:  
> \- Happy Ending  
> \- Fallin' Flowers  
> \- Snap Shoot  
> \- CALL CALL CALL

You had always loved the rain. You weren’t sure as to why you loved it so much, but you did. The rain did give you a sense of security and warmth, even though that’s not what most people would describe rain as. However, today, the rain seemed to have gained a vendetta against you as well as the other people who had been casually milling around the park.

It was your lunch break, and you had come outside for a quick breath of fresh air. Not that that plan had lasted long anyways. People had scattered like dropped marbles the second the first droplets had begun to fall, and chaos started ensuing everywhere. You couldn’t help but think to yourself, ‘All this for some rain?’. Then the rain started pelting down harder, the winds started picking up speed, and the rain suddenly dropped to a colder temperature. 

You were starting to regret not finding shelter when it had begun to rain like everybody else. Currently, you were soaked, freezing, had no jacket, and left your phone plugged into the charger in your cubicle.

“Hey, you!” A voice yelled behind you. You turned to look around in surprise at a seemingly short, baby faced boy. That wasn’t what surprised you about him the most though. The most astonishing factor in all of this was the fact that he had bright lime green hair.

‘Not my first choice in hair preference’ was the only thought going through your head as the green haired boy got closer.

“Are you deaf?” He yelled in your ear. Or you assume he did. You couldn’t really hear him that well over the wailing winds. Frowning when you didn’t respond, he let out a huff of frustration. 

“Follow me.” He turned around and didn’t wait for you. You let a soft shriek as the rain turned icy and ran after the boy. You found him waiting under the awning of what you assumed was a coffee shop. He gave you a smile as he saw you running towards the shop. You were mildly surprised to find that he had a cute gummy smile. 

“I don’t think I got to give you my name.” You pretended to think about it for sometime.

“No, I don’t think you did. I think we were too preoccupied with the rain.” He smiled at your slightly sarcastic answer.

“I’m Woozi, and this is Seventeen.” He explained, gesturing to the shop. The winds got louder, sending freezing droplets of water into their faces.

“Ah!” He yelled, rubbing his eyes. He fumbled with the keys, almost dropping them twice in his hurry to open the door.

“Here,” He said once he opened the door,and unceremoniously shoved you in. Woozi closed the door behind him, realizing too late that one, he forgot the keys in the door handle and two, there was no light. “Ah,” he said sounding slightly embarrassed and apologetic. “I’m usually not this forgetful,” he said, his voice shaking with humiliation.

“It’s fine,” You assured him, keeping your voice light and positive. “Do you have your phone on you?” You saw him stiffen.

“..No.” You smiled up at him, grinning at how adorable he looked while pouting. You tried to stifle a laugh as you looked at him. There was water pooling around both your feet and you could tell, even in the dim light, that his hair was plastered to his forehead, with small baby hairs sticking out in random directions.

“What?” He asked, sounding confused. “Do I look weird?” You couldn’t help yourself anymore, and you burst out laughing. You could see him, self -consciously, reach out with his hand to try to pat the tiny strands back into place.

“How old are you?” You asked, genuinely wondering. With his baby face you assumed he was fresh out of high school, maybe a year or two into college. 

“23, why?” You could only look in shock, staring at Woozi with a shocked expression on your face. He furrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“You thought I was younger, right? Because of my height and my face.” He truly sounded tired, as if this had been said to him many times. 

“No?” You tried to lie, but your voice cracked at the end, giving you away. He ignored it, instead choosing to focus on the current situation you were both in. 

“We’re going to need some towels to wipe ourselves off, and once the power comes back I can make us a latte or something. Does that sound ok?” He asked. You just nodded trying to fruitlessly wring the excess water that had collected in your hair. A sudden buzzing sound interrupted your pathetic and useless attempts. 

The lights above you two finally flickered to life, revealing a cozy but cute coffee shop. The walls were painted a unique color that was clearly a mix of what seemed to be pale pink and maybe periwinkle. The logo also struck you as different. It was the number 17, but composed of three parts. 

You turned around and was greeted by Woozi with a handful of towels.

“What do you think,” He asked. You spun around on your heel, trying to take in all of your surroundings at once.

“I love it,” You exclaimed, ”It’s so cute and also so homey.” You thought about what you just said. “It gives off a very comfortable and calming vibe.” Woozi nodded his head seriously at what you were saying. 

“Why don’t you dry off and change into these clothes?” He said, dumping all the clothes in his arms onto you. “I’ll make you a latte.”

You looked up in surprise. “Oh, no,” You quickly intervened before he could start up the coffee machine. “You don’t have to, besides I don’t drink coffee. You’re also probably really tired too.” He just smiled his adorable gummy smile and said,

“Just go get changed, I’ll make something for you with no coffee in it.” You quickly said ok and started to walk towards the hallway marked as ‘Restrooms’ You rushed in and immediately started drying yourself off and into the clothes Woozi gave you. You looked into the mirror before you left, to make sure you were clean and looked presentable.

That’s when you saw it, the subtle rise of color on your normally pale cheeks. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd cut! I hope you guys liked the story! Looking back at it now, I realize the story might be too long, but oh well. I really enjoyed writing it. Also I might be making a part 2? I don’t know yet. But thank you to everybody that read all of it!  
> \- Cup (lovable on Tumblr)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


	2. HOT CHOCOLATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff?  
> Terrible lying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My playlist for this chapter would be:  
> \- Hug  
> \- Don't listen in secret  
> \- Lucky  
> \- Let me hear you say  
> \- A-teen  
> Edit: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ylzhiObX9yuMZXgCuA3HR
> 
> Here ya go~~~

You casually tried to walk out of the restrooms, trying to rub the rising coloration out of your cheeks. You sighed in disappointment as you neared the end of the hallway, knowing that your attempts were in vain. You clenched your eyes shut and quickly sent a ‘please don’t let him see’ up to the heavens.

Woozi looked up at you as he walked into the kitchens carrying two mugs. He shot you a quick dimpled grin that had your cheeks rage into inferno mode. 

“You’re finally out!” he exclaimed in happiness. “Just in time too. Here, I made you hot chocolate. I didn’t know how you usually have your hot chocolate so I added some whipped cream and marshmallows for you. I probably should have asked you first before I put them in, right?” He nervously rambled on. You couldn’t hold back a laugh. He truly was adorable. 

His cheeks tinged with pink the second you started laughing. You weren’t sure whether it was from embarrassment or nervousness.

“I love whipped cream and marshmallows with my hot chocolate,” You say with a grin, your cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson now. Woozi looked at you with worry floating in and out of his expression.

“Hey, are you ok? You don’t look that good..” He trailed off, looking at your cheeks with a concerned face. You choked out a laugh and waved him off.

“It’s nothing, really. My cheeks… um, get like this, when, you know, the weather is really cold.” You nervously stuttered out, hoping and praying that he wouldn’t notice your incoherent stuttering. 

“Sure,” He said, dragging the word out long enough for you to know he had caught you in your lie. Grinning at you with his now infamous gummy smile, he handed you your mug of hot chocolate.

Slowly you brought the mug up to your face, blowing on the hot liquid before taking your first sip. Your face immediately brightened as you tasted the oh so familiar chocolate and whipped cream mix. You let out a contented sigh as you swallowed the delicious concoction, feeling your insides slowly warm up. You glanced up to see Woozi staring at you, a small smile playing on his lips.

“It’s my first time making hot chocolate for someone other than myself,” He said, as he noticed you staring rather blatantly at him. The corner of his lips quirked up in a smirk, as if he knew the thoughts running through your head. You blushed and averted your gaze, instead choosing to look at the inviting couches that had been strategically placed around the coffee shop. 

“It’s really good,” You murmured almost absent mindedly, letting your eyes rake in every detail about this little shop. You turned to see Woozi look at you in confusion.

“The hot chocolate,” You elaborated, gesturing at the still steaming mug you kept clutched in your hands. His face lit up, his smile lines coming into view. You couldn’t help but to smile back at him, causing him to grin even wider.

He looked past you, at the huge window framing the entrance.

“Look, it stopped raining.” Woozi pointed and stepped closer to the window. You turned around, and true to his word, there were bright streams of sunlight glaring back at you. You couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that this was ending.

“I’ll go get your stuff from the back,” Woozi called out, shouldering his way past you to get your now dried clothes off the makeshift clothing line he had made. You couldn’t help but feel a sharp pang of disappointment and rejection at his obvious attempt at kicking you out.

“It’s fine, I can get it myself,” You called out, placing the not yet finished hot chocolate on the table closest to you. You hurried and grabbed your clothes off the line, and folded them neatly into your bag.

“Thank you so much for helping me,” You said. “I better go, my lunch break is probably over by now.” You awkwardly shuffled around Woozi, who seemed to have been caught off guard by your sudden outburst. He looked at you in surprise, seemingly confused.

“Oh, okay,” He said, slightly hesitant,”…. come back again soon.” He whispered the last part under his breath, so silently you thought you misheard him. With one last parting glance at the brightly colored walls and Woozi, you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


	3. POST-IT NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyuuuuuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter playlist for this would be:  
> \- 247  
> \- Network love  
> \- Flower  
> \- 9-teen
> 
> Edit:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ylzhiObX9yuMZXgCuA3HR
> 
> whooppppp

The entire way back to your office, you couldn’t get a certain green haired male out of your head. You were lost in thought, going over the events of the past hour in your head. Looking back at it now, it seemed like a dream, as if the entire thing had been taken out of one of your latest romance novels, where the hard working main lead falls in love with a barista who keeps saving them.

You automatically blushed at the thought. ‘A barista who keeps saving me…’ Woozi’s cute gummy smile and caring stature immediately popped into your mind. ‘He did save me while I was stuck in the rain,’ you silently mused, barely paying attention to your surroundings. 

You were unexpectedly jolted out of your thoughts as you tripped over a small crack in the sidewalk. You went flying face first into the asphalt. You squeezed your eyes shut, bracing yourself for the jarring impact you expected to go through your body at any moment. Except… it never came.

You slowly opened your eyes as you felt something firm and warm latch itself across your midriff. You suddenly remembered the k- drama you had been watching the other day, where the two main leads were stuck in almost the exact same position.

“Are you going to let go of me?” A low and husky voice whispered near your ear. You immediately stood up straighter, recognizing the voice as your CEOs. 

“CEO Minhyuk,” You quickly let go of his arm, which you hadn’t realized you were clutching tightly. You turned around to face your boss, a handsome, young CEO with an equally defined jawline and fury.

“Where have you been?” He asked you, checking his watch for show. “It’s been thirty minutes since lunch break is over. You haven’t been trying to skip, have you?” Your eyes widened in panic.

“No!” You stumbled with your words, trying to form an explanation your hot-headed CEO would accept. “I got caught in the rain, so I went into the nearest shop, which was a coffee shop. I ended up making friends with the employee there and I guess I didn’t notice the time,” You kept rambling on, berating yourself for not keeping a close eye on the time. 

“You left your phone,” Minhyuk interrupted, tossing your phone carelessly. By the time you had caught your phone and reached the entrance to the office, he was already talking with the rest of the animators in your team.

You worked for Minhyuk Inc. which produces the hottest games of the year. So far, in the past 4 years, every single one of their games have made the top 5 chart, 3 of them being placed as number 1. 

“Hey!” You spotted Lee Felix, one of your best friends and a fellow k drama enthusiast, frantically waving his hands, trying to catch your attention. You wove your way through the crowd and closer to Felix.

“What did I miss?” You whispered in his ear, while simultaneously straining to hear what your CEO was saying.

“Our meeting points for the new game has changed,” Felix whispered back, “We’re going to be meeting up at a coffee shop nearby.” You leaned back slightly confused. In the total of 4 years you had worked here, this had never happened.

Instantly, both of your phones went off. Confused, you checked to see a notification in the groupchat that had been created for all the animators working here. One of the senior animators had sent a location to the coffee shop you were supposed to meet up at later that day.

“Hey,” Felix whispered in your ear, “I searched this place up, it seems they have really good lattes.” He flipped his phone around to show you a building that seemed oddly familiar. “It’s called Seventeen, even though only thirteen people work there,” Felix paused, looking up at me, “Are you okay?”

You stared ahead, seemingly in shock. Before today, you didn’t believe in fate, but now? Anything seemed possible. In all honesty, the thought of seeing Woozi again so soon made you smile. It also seemed that all your recent thoughts were about Woozi. Not that you minded, just thinking about him seemed to kick your heart into overdrive.

Felix leaned down and waved his hands in front of your face a few times. You glanced up with a questioning look in your gaze.

“You’re blushing,” He stated. Your hands flew to your cheeks, and you groaned in embarrassment when you found out that he was, in fact, correct. Felix snickered, openly laughing at you and your predicament. 

“I can feel the heat radiating off of you from here,” Felix joked, doubling over in laughter when you glared at him.

“So,” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at you, “What happened to you?” He grinned, placing his face right next to yours. So close, you could count the freckles on his face if you wanted to. You shot him a look of confusion. He pouted a little, before elaborating,

“You’re never late to anything, even when you were sick you would still be here minutes before anyone else arrived. I bet you the CEO didn’t reprimanded you because that’s the first time you’ve ever been late to anything.” He waited, eager to hear your answer. You rolled your eyes at him.

“I went out to the park and got caught in the storm.” You sent him a dry look. “Happy now?” Felix looked back at you in confusion.

“The storm only lasted for 15 minutes.” He said accusingly, ”You were out for almost an hour and a half!” He gave you a winning smirk. 

“So, what’s your next excuse?” He asked, batting his eyes innocently. You sighed, knowing he would have found out either way. You quickly summarized what had happened, blushing whenever you mentioned a certain barista’s name.

“Sounds like someones got a crush,” Felix sang, emphasizing the word ‘crush’. He frowned a little. “No, wait,” He thought about it for a second while you bemusedly watched him. “It doesn’t sound like you have a crush on him, it sounds like you’re in love with him,” His lips folded up into his signature smirk, and he looked at you with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“What?” You sputtered for a moment, fumbling with the words you wanted to say. Luckily, you were saved from the horror of having to put together a coherent reply when Ryujin, one of the new interns, grabbed your arm and whisked you away from Felix’s side.

You looked back, searching for Felix’s eye catching red hair, and found a smug, all knowing, I-know-something-you-don’t look resting on his face. You pouted, opting to stick your tongue out at him, like any petty adult would do. 

Your heart was beating fast by the time the cozy coffee shop came into view. The entire way here, you had been thinking about what Felix had said. “It sounds like you’re in love with him,” You blinked away Felix’s voice from your head. It couldn’t be true, right? Your head and heart were warring for an answer.

Your heart was saying yes, you were in love with him.

Your head was saying no, you’ve only talked with him once.

But, love can’t be controlled or manipulated by the strings of time.

You couldn’t help the small smile that spread across your face. Felix brushed passed you, turning back to whisper in your ear,

“Good luck, you got this!” 

You shot your friend a grateful smile. There were 12 animators in your team, all of whom were waiting outside of the door, eager to go in. A boy, taller than Woozi, opened the door for all of you, seemingly baffled by the sheer number of you waiting outside.

“Come in, welcome to Seventeen!” He held the door open, releasing a chorus of voices from inside.

“Say the name, Seventeen!” 12 voices were heard, their message being delivered at different times as you entered the coffee shop. Your eyes immediately found Woozi’s, who, to your disappointment, was staring at Ryujin. 

The boy who had held the door open for you walked in, his name- tag identifying him as ‘Mingyu’.

“What can we get for you guys today?” He asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

“I would like a latte,”

“I would-”

“One mocha for-”

“A latte!”

Everyone’s voices overlapped each other, causing them to break apart and laugh. Felix stepped up to the counter,

“Seven lattes, four mochas, and one hot chocolate,please”

At the mention of hot chocolate, Woozi’s head shot up. Another baby faced boy whose name tag said ‘Hoshi’ looked up in confusion.

“We only sell coffee based drinks here,” He said, sounding apologetic. 

Felix’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ in understanding.

“Ok then, just seven lattes and four mochas, please” Hoshi smiled and nodded, and the employees of Seventeen dispersed, each bustling around to get the large order of drinks ready.

Felix appeared in front of you, his face stricken.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know they didn’t sell hot chocolate. You can share my mocha with me.” He gave you his puppy face, his eyes shining with freshly sprung tears.

“Oh, Felix,” You said, looking at your friend in appreciation,”It’s fine. Unless, of course, you insist on me taking your drink,” You wiggled your eyebrows at him suggestively, which only caused him to double over in laughter.

The sound of Felix’s loud laughter prompted Woozi to turn around, causing him to make eye contact with you. He nervously averted his eyes, staring resolutely at the floor. For the second time that day, you felt rejected by a man you had only interacted with once.

A sudden tap on your shoulders startled you, causing you to let out a silent shriek of fear.

“Oh, sorry,” The man, who you recognized as Mingyu, quickly retracted his hands. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but i’m guessing the hot chocolate order was meant for you?” You nodded dumbly, your heart still racing in fear. Mingyu smiled nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Well, we have some extra hot chocolate packets in the back. I could heat one up for you.” He shuffled his feet quietly, seemingly nervous.

“Um,” You stuttered softly,”If you can, then, yes, please.” You added an even smaller ‘Thank you’ as an afterthought. Felix cleared his throat loudly, which efficiently cleared the awkward silence that had been building between you two. This didn’t go unnoticed by Woozi, who appeared to be frowning. This sent your mind back to a few hours ago, when Woozi had served you hot chocolate while it had been raining.

“I’ll get it,” Woozi announced, pushing his way back into the kitchen. Mingyu looked at him in surprise, confused as to why his hyung was acting like this. Mingyu looked back at you and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked unnaturally good, as if he was an idol, and not just a barista. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, his face downcast with disappointment. “Do you think I might be able to make it up to you later?” You looked at Mingyu in confusion, not understanding what he was trying to say. He thought for a moment, then turned around and bent over the counter, presumably trying to reach something in the back. 

“Here,” He said, holding out a blue post-it note. You took it, noting that it contained what you guessed was his phone number along with his name written in neat cursive. “Tie your shoes, please,” He whispered into your ears, looking extremely flustered, “I don’t want you falling for anybody else.” He deflected his gaze from yours, instead choosing to peer at the tables next to you.

You couldn’t help but smile a bit, the cringy pun worming its way into your heart. You could also feel your cheeks heating up, causing you to blush even more. 

“Here you go!” A man with the name tag ‘Jun’ came out, holding a tray with all of your drinks on it. 

“For you,” He said dramatically, holding your hot chocolate out for you.

“Thank you, my knight in shining armour, whatever will I do without you?” You bit back equally, if not more, dramatically. Some of the other employees and animators had heard you, causing them to start laughing. 

“You should really come around more often,” An employee with the name tag ‘Seungkwan’ said. “Maybe our Jun here might stop being so dramatic.” The other employees burst out laughing again, causing Jun to blush in embarrassment.

You could feel someone’s eyes burning holes through your head, like an itch you couldn’t scratch. You spun on your heel slowly, eventually finding Woozi staring right at you. He raised his eyebrows at you, and beckoned you to come closer.

You hesitantly did, still remembering how he had completely ignored you when you had entered. He reached his arm out and grabbed the sticky note that Mingyu had given you.

“You don’t need that,” He stiffly said, his voice deeper than what it had been just a few hours ago. 

“You can’t do that!” You whisper yelled, trying not to attract too much attention to you two. 

“And why not?” Woozi asked, his voice sounding cold as ice.

“What do you mean, ‘why not’?” You asked, your voice coming out slightly higher and sharper than what you had intended. You could see Felix’s head snap towards you from your peripheral, but continued to stare at Woozi. 

Woozi just silently bent over the counter, his hand moving rapidly, doing something you couldn’t see. 

“Here, take this instead.” Woozi held out a post-it note, waiting for you to take it. Tentatively, you reached out to grab it, feeling a spark when your fingers rubbed against his. ‘His hands are soft’, you thought to yourself, as you reluctantly pulled yourself away from his unwavering gaze. 

Glancing at the post-it, you could see a different phone number and name, this time written in a messier, but somehow more organized handwriting.

“It’s my phone number,” He said, somehow sensing your confusion. “If you want to text someone, text me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for there to only be 5 chapters, so we are nearing the end!
> 
> ~ Cup 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


	4. TEXTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to another episode of: Trash That I Really Liked and Wanted to Share With You. This is PART 4 of my fanfiction, so if you haven’t already read the other parts… you should. At least so you can understand what’s happening. Or not. Completely up to you. This of course, is a work of fiction and does not represent Woozi, PLEDIS, or any of the other idols mentioned or their companies in any way. 
> 
> Bonus: If you don’t like it, don’t read it. Simple  
> Another (very important) bonus: This is my work. Don’t take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:  
> \- Swimming Fool  
> \- Back it up  
> \- Campfire  
> \- Home
> 
> Edit:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ylzhiObX9yuMZXgCuA3HR

You dazedly glanced up at him, unsure of what to do or say. You managed a weak smile. Woozi slowly smiled back at you, closing your hand over the post-it you had been holding. 

“There,” He said, patting your hand twice, “Keep it safe, and don’t forget to text me.” He kept grinning at you, his eyes traveling over your face before coming to a stop at your eyes. He seemed to grin even wider when he saw you looking back at him.

“You better go,” He whispered, “It seems like your company might leave you behind.” Shocked, you quickly turned around, only to see Felix’s red hair bob out of sight as he let the door close behind him.

“Ah,” You quickly jumped out of Woozi’s vicinity and ran to the door. “Thank you!” You yelled behind you at the mix of dumb-founded and knowing smirks that had settled on the boys’ faces.

“All right then,” Woozi blew you a small kiss, causing your face to slowly turn an embarrassing shade of red. You fiddled with the door, pushing the door with almost twice the amount of power needed to open it. You tripped over your shoes, making a complete fool of yourself as you tried to put some space between you and Seventeen, and more importantly, the gummy-smile that never failed to make you blush. 

You could see Felix’s freckled face turn around, grinning, as he skipped over to you.

“So~,” He asked, purposefully stretching the ‘so’, making your head throb with the low note he managed to hold with almost no problem. ” You seemed awfully preoccupied with your new lover boy in there.” He gave you a knowing grin. “These,” he said, gesturing to your cheeks, “Are almost the same color as the flamin’ cheetos I had earlier today.”

You pouted, not happy with the comparison he had made. 

"Flamin’ cheetos, really?” You rolled your eyes at his childish jab, feeling waves of heat radiating off of your skin. However, despite everything Woozi had done for you, you still couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of resentment towards him. Everything he did, no matter how small, always seemed to reduce you into a blushing mess. He always appeared so calm and composed, never seeming to lose his composure. And his cheeks! His soft porcelain-like skin occupied your thoughts all the way back to your office building. 

Felix had apparently spent the entire walk back acting as your personal protection, steering you away from gaping cracks in the sidewalk, and making sure you didn’t end up as roadkill. Or as he so bluntly put it: 

"I saved you from what would have been a messy death. You and your loverboy should be thanking me." Of course, being Felix, he didn’t stop there. A sly grin crept up his face. "The perfect way to thank me, I believe, would be to take me out for drinks, don’t you agree?” He waggled his eyebrows at you, his eyes gleaming with some untold secret. 

You just shot him a look of annoyance. “Just spit it out already,” you told him, trying not to rip the smug, all knowing look he wore on his face like a crown. 

He huffed in a way that made you feel like you had tried to pull open a door that said 'push’. After looking at your confused expression, he shrugged his shoulders in a what-can-I-do-about-it way. 

“Since I saved you from dying, I want you to treat me to a drink. I was thinking we could go to Seventeen.” You looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what his hidden motives were. 

Luckily, he was saved from your scrutiny by a sudden chime from your phone. You didn’t give out your phone number to many people, so it was surprising that you had gotten a text in the middle of a workday. You checked your phone, expecting it to be your mom, nagging you, (for the hundredth time that week), to visit your siblings who lived a few towns over. 

To your surprise, it was an unknown number. But before you could open the message, Ryunjin came running towards the two of you. 

“The printer froze again!” The poor girl looked flustered, panic evident on her face. You sighed in sympathy, following her to the printer room. 

You rubbed your eyes, hoping not to fall asleep before you got home. Felix knocked on your desk, the sharp sound jolting you awake.

“Need a ride home?” he asked, already knowing your answer. 

“Yup,” you said, while stretching your arms. “I think my hands cramped up.” Felix rolled his eyes in amusement.

“That’s like, what? The third time this week?" 

"It’s only Wednesday.” You pointed out, glaring at him playfully. 

“Exactly.” He stuck his tongue out at you, running away before you got a chance to say anything else. Collecting everything you needed from your desk, you followed Felix to his car.

The ride back was uneventful, all things considered. You both had jammed out to TWICE (More & More!), got cut off trice by the same car, which had led Felix to let out a colorful string of curses, the tamest being: 

“I hope you hit your shin on the sharpest table corner you have." 

All in all, a pretty fun ride back home. 

"I’ll pick you up in the morning. And remember, we’re having drinks after work tomorrow.” After giving a reluctant confirmation, you headed up to your second floor apartment.

You had completely forgotten about the mysterious number that had texted you, until you had gotten out of the shower. Your phone let out a chime showing a new message saying: 

017-XXX-XXXX

-> Are you ignoring me? (7:36pm)

Who is this? <\- (7:36pm)

-> Did you not get the first messages I sent? (7:37pm)

Feeling stupid, you scrolled up to read the earlier messages.

017-XXX-XXXX

\- unknown number

mark as spam? -

-> Did you get back safely? (1:23 pm)

-> This is Woozi (1:23 pm)

-> Felix gave me your number (1:24 pm)

-> I didn’t think you would have texted me first (1:25 pm)

Your heart seemed to have stopped working, and after a few deep breaths, you were sure it was beating again. Your fingers hovered over his number, hesitating for only a millisecond before adding his number to your contacts, under the name: Coffee Boy ❤. Looking at the name again, you wondered if it was too early for a heart.

In the end, you had decided it would be fine. No one would see it anyway.

Coffee Boy ❤

-> Hello? (7:39 pm)

Your fingers froze over the screen. What should you type back? You debated on whether or not you should call Felix and ask for some advice, but knowing him, he was probably already sleeping. You settled for texting back the least risky text you could think of:

Coffee Boy ❤

Hi <\- (7:41 pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are doneee. Finally. My fingers felt like they were going to fall off at near the end. So. Much. Writing. Anyways, this part was really, really, really long. Hopefully you ate something before starting it. I’ll be back with a new part once I get past my newly formed writers block.
> 
> See you (hopefully) soon,
> 
> ~ Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


	5. FALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to think about how you ended up in this situation. You thought back to this morning, mentally reviewing every step you had taken. You hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, until- Oh. There he was. The cause of all your problems: The devil himself in red hair and designer. Lee fucking Felix. Maybe if you had committed murder this morning, you wouldn't be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it. The last chapter of the first fanfiction piece I ever wrote. 
> 
> Chapter Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ylzhiObX9yuMZXgCuA3HR
> 
> As usual:  
> \- This is a work of fiction and does not represent Woozi, PLEDIS, or any of the other idols mentioned or their companies in any way.  
> \- If you don’t like it, don’t read it. 
> 
> ~don't repost anywhere without permission~

You tried to think about how you ended up in this situation. You thought back to this morning, mentally reviewing every step you had taken. You hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, until- Oh. There he was. The cause of all your problems: The devil himself in red hair and designer. Lee fucking Felix. Maybe if you had committed murder this morning, you wouldn't be here.

By here, you mean in a popular bakery with a man you had never met before today, on a blind date. That would be mostly okay, if not for the small fact that Lee fucking Felix decided he needed a little bit of drama in his life. Entertainment, if you will. 

So here you are, prime live-entertainment, waiting for Woozi to show up. How fun.

  
  


The plan was simple, or so he said. While you attend the blind date, Woozi would be 'tipped off' about your whereabouts, which meant that Felix would text him. Woozi would enter, see you on a _date_ with another man, and get insanely jealous. You assume that Felix is expecting some shouting and slapping, with a dramatic, yet sweet ending, where you both (you and Woozi) ride off into the sunset to get married. Or something along those lines.

You, of course, knew that Woozi wasn't one to get jealous. He knew where you guys stood with each other, in this weird kinda-sorta limbo where everything turned pink and hazy. 

“So, uh,” Your date for the day, a guy named Jinhwan who was, to your great surprise, the same height as Woozi. “What would you like to eat?”

He was polite, a true gentleman, kind to the core; you felt bad about the inevitable sequence of events that were going to happen.

“Cookies?” The bakery you were at was famous for the fresh baked cookies. You had never tried them but Jinhwan assured you that they were delicious.

“Good choice.” He grinned, his cheeks filling out as his mouth quirked up. “Should I choose?”

You nodded. “Please do. Everything looks good, and I'm shit at making decisions.” He snorted, before promising you that he would find 'the perfect cookie’ for you.

He really was a sweetheart.

The door chimed, a sweet, simple melody that had your thoughts drifting inevitably towards Seventeen and Woozi. You sighed, scanning the menu as you waited for Jinhwan to reappear. 

And he did. With a plus-one.

Jinhwan gestured to the man besides him,”This is my friend.” Woozi raised his hand, smirking as he saw you try to compute the scene in front of you. 

“Woozi. Hey. Isn't it, like, a sin to eat at other cafés?”

Woozi laughed, shaking his head. “Nah. Besides, this is a bakery, not a café.” 

You laughed awkwardly, trying to decide how to move forward. He probably already knew that you and Jinhwan were on a blind date, and so far, he hasn't made any exaggerated movements you knew he was capable of. Remembering Mingyu and the post-it incident that took place just a few days ago had you on high alert.

Woozi didn't get jealous, but he was easy to annoy.

Your head throbbed with all your worrying, and you couldn't help but feel like you were stuck in a game of chess. Two formidable opponents facing off in a complicated mind game. 

“Here,” Jinhwan extended his arm to give you your cookie, a simple sugar cookie with purple icing and sprinkles. 

“Thanks!” Your eyes practically shone with tears as you bit down, the cookie being fluffy and _perfect_ in every comprehensible way. You had to tamp down any moan threatening to escape your mouth.

“This is beautiful.” You spoke around your bite, savoring every taste and flavor that oozed in your mouth.

Jinhwan grinned. “I know, right? By the way, do you know him?” 

You watched as Woozi sat down at your table, completely disregarding the fact that you two were on a date. “I took shelter at Seventeen about a week ago.” You mumbled from around your cookie.

Jinhwan flushed. “What did you think about the place?”

You looked up, confused.

“I helped with the designing and decorating. Woozi asked for my help since I'm an interior decorator. I just asked so I have some feedback.” He elaborated, explaining.

You nodded. “It's really great. I like the table settings, you were able to maximize the space given. The colors were mixed really well. I didn't think that you would have been able to make those two colors look good together.”

Jinhwan beamed at your compliment, his ego stroked. “Yeah most people don't realize-”

He was cut off by Woozi's voice. “DK and I mixed the colors on the walls. We just asked him,” He gestured to Jinhwan, “for his opinion after we finished.”

You took another bite of your cookie nervously. He was definitely annoyed.

Jinhwan looked taken aback, and opened his mouth to counter-argue, but was again cut off by Woozi.

“Can I borrow them for a second?” You looked up in confusion as you were traded hands and dissociated as Woozi dragged outside.

“You could have asked me if you wanted to talk. Or texted me. You didn't have to make it sound like I was being passed around.” You were mildly annoyed, and clutched onto that feeling to try and avoid Woozi's wrath.

“Hmm,” He hummed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “You could have told me that you were going on a blind date. Or texted me.”

You huffed at his pettiness, pouting your lips. “I didn't know either. I thought I was meeting Felix.”

Woozi raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, thinking. “Red-hair? Ear piercings?” 

You nodded. “We're his entertainment for tonight.”

Woozi snorted, before clearing his throat again. “Jinhwan already knows about you. Don't think that he was interested in you.” He booped your nose, grinning as a blush spread across your cheeks. 

“That hurts my self-esteem.”

“And that hurts my pride,” He countered.

“Your pride?”

"You. You're my pride, my joy, and every bit of happiness in-between.”

He leaned up to kiss your forehead, something that was becoming more and more common between you two, grinning as your blush deepened.

You looked up to see Jinhwan exit, his nose scrunched up as he studied you two. 

“PDA. Disgusting.” He held out your half eaten cookie, gesturing for you to take it.

“It was fun meeting with you, Let's meet again soon, 'kay?” Was all Jinhwan said before he left, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

“Don't meet him again without me.”

Woozi looked at you, his eyes gleaming with something you couldn't quite place. 

You let out a sigh, unwilling to back down and let him have his victory. “Maybe.”

Woozi frowned. “Come on. Let's have our own date, since yours was tragically cut short.” 

You snorted. The scoundrel didn't even sound sorry. 

You ended up in a nearby park, fall colors swirling around the both of you.

“Beautiful isn't it?” Woozi asked, staring up at the leaves. You hummed in response and slipped your hand in his, another increasingly common occurrence between you two.

“Just like you.” He grinned at you, and for a moment, you were struck by how soft he looked. You reached out to stroke his cheek. 

“Cheesy.”

“Hmm, whatever you say.” He looked at you, and asked, “Would you like to date me?”

You thought about it, pretending that there were choices and outcomes to think about. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Woozi grinned. “Me too.” He held up your hands, connected and kissed them, sealing your fate. 

“You can't back out.” He whispered.

“I wouldn't dream of it,” You whispered back.

And in that moment, surrounded by the swirling colors and paints of the Fall, your vision tunneled onto a man who changed your life and you experienced something that you had only heard about; In books and movies, an unreachable emotion that suddenly surged through your body, filling you with nothing but love for the man in front of you, you felt at peace. Like two halves that had finally been reunited. Each chapter of your life was colored with him, starting from Rain and ending in Fall, you felt complete. Your story ended and your epilogue would be filled with an ‘us’ instead of an ‘I’. You smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips as delicately as you could, wanting to savor this moment and time forever. 

Just a cup of hot chocolate, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I finally finished. This was the first fanfiction piece I ever wrote, and even though I decided halfway through that I didn't like writing about real people, I kept writing because I couldn't give up on it. This is one of the fluffiest and happiest works you will see from me, so uhm, enjoy it, I guess? I'm really happy with it's ending. It took me a few months, but I was finally able to end it in a way that I thought wrapped up the fic well.
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who read it. Because of you guys, I continued to write and post more works on this site. Every comment and kudos encourages me, so thank you so much!
> 
> This was the longest part, (I think?), and thanks for reading my notes. I'm also open to criticism of any kind! My only request is that it is constructive and not said for the purpose of insulting me or my writing.
> 
> Have a great 2021, and see you in a few weeks!
> 
> ~Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
